The present invention relates to a thief-proof system for radio receivers used in particular in an automotive vehicle.
Radio receivers mounted in particular in automotive vehicles are so coveted that a number of parked vehicles are broken into in order to steal for example through pulling out, the radio receiver.
In order to dissuade people from stealing radio receivers, it has already been proposed to mount in a removable manner the radio receiver on the dashboard of the vehicle.
However, due to the bulkiness of the radio receiver, the owner of the vehicle when he leaves it parked for a limited duration, often hides the radio receiver inside his vehicle, for example under a front seat thereof. This behaviour is well known from the thieves, so that they just have to break a window of the vehicle and to take rapidly the hidden radio receiver.